


Paradise Lost: A tale of one girl, one boy, and a bottle of something strong

by Amber_Eyes_and_One_Sad_Smile



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Ah im so sorry this is really sad, Alcohol Abuse, F/M, Sadstuck, Self Harm, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-30
Updated: 2015-04-30
Packaged: 2018-03-26 12:05:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3850315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amber_Eyes_and_One_Sad_Smile/pseuds/Amber_Eyes_and_One_Sad_Smile





	Paradise Lost: A tale of one girl, one boy, and a bottle of something strong

It was difficult. Roxy, having recently turned 16, was having certain...troubles. Not just with boys, although that was part of it. No, just her alcohol abusing mother, her own worrying alcohol consumption and, oh yeah, the deep gouges on her thighs that were currently dripping blood onto her pale pink bedsheets.  
Shit.

And of course, her personal issues all were because of a boy. Blonde hair she sworn was dyed as it was such a huge contrast to his dark eyelashes, the freckles on his face standing out against his pale skin like orange paint on a white carpet. His magnificent amber eyes and they way he coolly surveyed her through those pointed shades he always wore. It just made her feel...ooh. 

They'd spoken in school a couple of times, but communicated best online. In school it was always strange, most people never even assumed they were friends. It was harder than ever now to walk past and assume nothing had ever happened between them, because something had.  
Obviously.

It started off with a bottle of vodka and a dare to kiss her. They were sat in Roxy's bedroom, since his Bro didn't like people over. He was a director or something, Dirk had mentioned to her before. He himself made bespoke puppets or something, although they did look pretty sexual. When she questioned him on his target clientele, he'd made a joke about the kids of his clients sleeping with them, "felt phalluses snuggled up against their faces." She'd laughed at that. Used to laugh at his jokes anyway.

So, both of them full of vodka, she'd dared him to kiss her. He'd obviously obliged and then the two went further, she led underneath him as his hands traced every curve of her body as carefully as if she was a china doll. He was beautiful. Her beautiful paradise. 

And then, nothing. He'd ignored her for weeks, didn't respond to her texts or her greetings in the corridor. And as the days went on and she drifted along in an alcohol induced haze, she just wanted to feel something. And now she had, sat in a pool of her own blood, the liquid staining her legs, she picked up her phone and sent one last text. " The mind is its own place, and in itself can make a heaven of hell, a hell of heaven.." 

"...Roxy?"

It was too late, obviously. That boy. Her paradise. Her lost paradise. He'd lost her. 

The floor broke her fall.


End file.
